le prince et le maitre d'épée
by kitsu-d'angelo
Summary: Roy est le prétendant au titre de son père et pour cela il doit apprendre le maniement des armes et doit se trouver une épouse; Sa rencontre avec son professeur va cependant tout boulverser


Le prince et le maître d'épée

L'orage grondait cette nuit-là, le jeune prince aux cheveux flamboyants, Roy, marchait à pas rapides et silencieux vers la salle où l'avait convié son père pour une annonce des plus importantes. Il entra silencieusement dans la salle lorsque la voix tonitruante du seigneur le ramena à la réalité.

« -Te voilà enfin mon fils! Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai convoqué?

-Des formalités pour la passation du pouvoir, je suppose?

-Tu es très minutieux, à mon humble avis, tu seras un excellent souverain. Mais ce que tu ignores, c'est qu'avant, il va falloir apprendre le maniement des armes et te trouver une épouse...ne me regardes pas comme ça! Ce sont nos traditions. Pour le maniement des armes, j'ai fait venir un maître d'épées à très haute réputation, il arrivera dans deux jours, je vous donnerez un lieu pour ton apprentissage. Des questions?

-Je suis obligé?

-Effectivement! Maintenant vas, Roy, mon fils. »

_POV Roy_

_Eh ben! Il est bien gentil le paternel mais où est-ce que je vais me trouver une femme moi? Bon, j'ai encore le temps pour ça, après tout, je viens seulement d'avoir 18 ans: J'ai encore 2 ans pour trouver une fiancée. Par contre, mes cours avec le maître d'épées débutent dans 2 jours. Je me demande bien à quoi il ressemble. J'espère fortement qu'il ne sera pas comme le père Simon, le prêtre qui s'est occupé de mon éducation: celui-là, il ne se déplace jamais sans son fouet... je me demande d'ailleurs s'il n'aurait pas des tendances sado-masochistes. Je crois que je m'éloigne quelque peu du sujet. Bon, nous verrons bien! En attendant au lit!_

_Fin POV Roy_

Les deux jours passèrent vite. Roy, attendait, appuyé à la fenêtre, l'arrivée de son professeur d'armes. Il serait le dernier à l'admettre mais il souhaitait voir à quoi pouvait ressembler un homme qui enseigne la mort à ses élèves.

Le cor retentit, le pont-levis s'ouvrit, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années fît son apparition: Un bien bel homme à vrai dire, des cheveux bleus ondulant comme les vagues d'un océan et un regard intense et très profond. Il était vêtu d'une armure blanche, typique des maîtres d'épées. Pourtant, sur lui, cela semblait presque...

« ... Divin! » Se dit le jeune prince sans vraiment prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Roy fût, à ce moment-là, appelé près du trône pour voir le professeur. Il descendit de sa tour et alla à la rencontre du maître d'épées. Il entra dans la salle.

« -Te voilà! Fils, laisses-moi te présenter ton maître d'épées.

-Je me nomme Marth, enchanté, fît-il avec une voix des plus aguicheuses et déstabilisantes.

-Euh... je heu... moi c'est Roy. Je... enchanté, balbutia le jeune prince.

-Bien! Maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance, j'ai pris la liberté de faire déserter une de nos écuries pour en faire un terrain d'entrainement. Jeune maître, pouvez-vous me donner vos tarifs?

-Je me contenterai du gîte et du couvert. Si Vos Majestés sont fières de mon travail, je souhaiterai simplement un poulain, un jeune étalon à la robe d'ébène.

-Je trouve cet arrangement convenable. N'est-il pas Roy?

-En effet, murmura le prince. »

POV Roy

Pourquoi demander si peu alors qu'on a une réputation mondiale? Et pourquoi est-il si... parfait? Et pourquoi je pense comme ça moi? Houlà! Il va falloir que je prenne un bain bien froid ce soir. La première leçon risque d'être très intéressante.

Fin POV Roy

Le lendemain, dans les écuries royales, Roy s'impatientait: Son professeur était en retard de 10 minutes. Il allait partir lorsqu'il entendit le grincement de la grande porte.

« -Je suis désolé pour le retard mais vous avez tellement d'écuries dans ce château que je me suis un peu perdu. Cela ne se reproduira pas, fît Marth avec un sourire plus que séducteur.

Bien qu'il l'ignorait, les joues du jeune prince avait pris une jolie couleur pivoine.

-C'est tout pardonné, fît Roy en lui tournant le dos pour cacher ses rougeurs. »

_POV Roy_

_Mais pourquoi je réagis comme ça? Est-ce lui qui me fait tant d'effets? Je me demande pourquoi, ça doit être ses yeux: Ils sont magnifiques... Oh! Je dois être en train de délirer là!_

_Fin POV Roy_

« -Bien! Commençons jeune prince. Tout d'abord, nous allons vous choisir une arme. Vous préférez l'arc? L'épée? La hache peut-être? Le sabre?

-Je crois que je préfère l'épée, fît Roy.

-Vous avez déjà manipulé une arme? Demanda le maître.

-Si un bâton est considéré comme une arme..., dit Roy en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-Hum... ça peut être, en effet, un début mais vous devriez commencer par le sabre qui est bien plus léger et plus maniable que l'épée.

-C'est vous le maître, ajouta Roy.

-Vous pouvez me tutoyer.

-Seulement si vous faites de même, dit Roy.

-Très bien! Donc, je vais me préparer, en attendant, choisis un sabre, dit le professeur avec son éternel sourire de séducteur. »

Le maître s'était éclipsé laissant un jeune prince perplexe devant trois sabres parfaitement identiques. Il choisit celui du milieu et commença à le manipuler très maladroitement.

Il s'arrêta soudainement en voyant son professeur débouler dans l'aire d'entrainement, torse-nu, avec un simple pantalon blanc, ses bottes de chasseur et ses genouillères bleues: Il était à manger tout cru, pour ainsi dire.

Roy était hypnotisé

« Mais merde! Ce mec est tout simplement sexy à souhait! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi? Tss, quelle connerie, je ne suis pas attiré pas ce gars. » pensa Roy alors qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie affirmait le contraire: Roy se sentit, soudain, serré dans son pantalon...

« -Bon, nous pouvons commencer l'entrainement, fît Marth en se passant la main dans les cheveux de manière diablement sexy. Il se saisit d'un sabre: Attaques-moi de front pour que je t'examine à ma guise.

Les joues de Roy prirent une jolie teinte écarlate; ce maître d'épées était tout simplement en train de lui faire du rentre dedans.

-Qu... quoi? Souffla Roy.

-... pour évaluer ton niveau évidemment, ajouta Marth, étant parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il disait. Il adorait voir le jeune prince changer de couleur, il trouvait cela mignon.

Roy obtempéra et attaqua.

L'entraînement c'était bien déroulé, Roy avait un niveau plutôt bon pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais manipulé d'armes de sa vie. Au bout d'un moment, Marth jugea qu'il était temps d'arrêter: Il était 7 heures du soir, l'entraînement touchait à sa fin.

Roy, quant à lui, admirait à sa guise le corps de son maître, ruisselant de sueur, sa peau légèrement halée par les enchaînements de l'entraînement semblait de bronze. Roy venait de comprendre quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais cru possible... avant.

Cette nuit-là, Roy, ne put s'arrêter de penser à Marth. Il savait désormais qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour son professeur mais il refusait de lui avouer.

Le prince était allongé sur son lit. Les images de la journée lui revinrent en tête et il laissa vagabonder ses mains sur son corps, se caressant, s'effleurant chaque centimètre de peau, imaginant que ce fût les mains du maître aux cheveux d'azur. Il se repassa les moments où il vit Marth, le corps tout resplendissant de sueur, les cheveux humidifiés par la fatigue et ses yeux, intenses, voilés par les efforts de l'après-midi. Il se demanda quel goût pouvait avoir ses lèvres, sa peau, son corps.

Inconsciemment, il se mit à gémir le nom de son professeur en passant ses doigts sur les zones érogènes de son corps.

Pourtant, une seule chose le tracassait: Aimait-il Marth? Ou éprouvait-il seulement un désir charnel? Ses questions sans réponses lui ôtèrent tout espoir de sommeil. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il regarda l'écurie où le lendemain, il allait retrouver l'objet de ses fantasmes. Malgré cela, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Marth éprouvait aussi des sentiments à son égard.

Envahit par ses pensées, le jeune rouquin commençait à descendre les marches de sa tour, lentement. Il passa la porte du donjon, traversa le grand corridor et sortit du château. Il marchait vers les écuries, le jeune prince était parfaitement conscient mais ne contrôlait pas ses gestes. Il poussa la grande porte qui émit un grincement strident. Il avança jusqu'à ce qui servait de lit à Marth. Il n'y avait personne, les vêtements du maître étaient accrochés à une poutre. Il y avait là une écharpe bleue qu'il portait toujours autour de la taille. Roy la prit entre ses mains, elle était douce et agréable au toucher. Roy la porta à sa joue, elle était bien chaude mais elle sentait la transpiration, celle de son maître d'épées. Le prince allait la remettre en place lorsque la voix rauque de son Marth se fît entendre.

« -Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

-Je heu... Roy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La vision qui s'offrait à lui, lui avait coupée le souffle: Le jeune homme se trouvait derrière lui avec pour seul vêtement, une serviette qui lui entourait les reins et une autre sur les cheveux.

-Je t'ai posé une question.

-Heu... je voulais juste savoir si tu ne manquais de rien ou si tu avais besoin de quelque chose, lança Roy en essayant de détourner ses yeux du jeune maître.

-Hum... je vois, si tu veux bien attendre que je finisse de me sécher. Sur ce, le jeune maître tourna le dos au prince et commençait à s'essuyer les cheveux. »

Comme tous les scientifiques vous le diront, si on se frotte la tête avec une serviette en utilisant les deux mains et en négligeant la deuxième serviette, il est fort probable que, déçu du peu d'intérêt que vous lui portée, elle se suicide... et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

La serviette glissa le long des jambes du professeur pour venir rencontrer ses pieds. Cette fois, Roy était médusé et une bosse très éloquente s'était formée dans son pantalon. Il ne pensait plus détacher ses yeux de ce fessier oh! Combien magnifique! Ses joues venaient de prendre la même couleur que ses cheveux.

« -Je sais que j'ai de très belle fesses mais arrêtes de me regarder comme ça! Tu me déstabilise, fît Marth avec une voix de petite vierge effarouchée et une grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Euh gue... né? ... BIP: Cerveau déconnecté.

-Euh Roy? Respire! Dit Marth sur le ton de la panique. Roy reprenait sa respiration; Marth venait de mettre son pantalon.

Les joues de Roy semblaient aussi chaudes que de la lave d'un volcan. Il commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

-Bon, tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ta chambre, demain, une longue journée nous attend, bonne nuit! »

Roy hocha la tête comme un automate et se mit à marcher vers le château, encore sous le choc. Son érection était loin de s'être calmée, l'image de son professeur dans le plus simple appareil allait le hanter toute la nuit.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, le jeune prince commença à soulager la forte pression qui avait pris forme entre ses cuisses et tomba dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

La semaine qui suivit cette mésaventure se passa sans trop de problème.

Roy apprenait vite et bien, il était devenu un excellent manipulateur de sabre et il allait bientôt passer à l'épée. Le seigneur fît appeler son fils pour lui annoncer qu'il partait en voyage pour négocier un traité de paix avec le royaume d'Altéa. Il ajouta cependant la visite du plus proche cousin de Roy, le jeune prince Ike. Cette annonce n'enchantait pas Roy car Ike connaissait parfaitement son cousin et par ce fait, était capable de déceler la moindre anomalie chez ce dernier. Il se pourrait qu'Ike découvre les sentiments que Roy avait pour Marth.

Pour se changer les idées, Roy sortit du château et se rendit près du lac où, étant enfant, il avait l'habitude de venir jouer aux pirates avec son cousin. Il avait la nostalgie de l'époque car tous semblait facile. Il soupira et s'allongea sur le rocher qui leur servait de bateau dans le passé.

"Ike", Roy se souvenait qu'à chaque fois qu'il pensait à quelque chose, son cousin l'apprenait instantanément comme si il lisait dans les pensées.

Roy sourit.

« -Alors, on regrette le passé, cousin?

Roy sursauta.

-M...mais, comment as-tu su que j'étais là? Balbutia le roux.

-Tu sais très bien que je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Ah oui! Ton père t'appel pour son départ, tu devrais te dépêcher, suis-moi.

Roy suivit son cousin en silence à pas rapide. Ike avait, quant à lui, remarqué un léger changement dans le comportement du prince mais il préféra ne rien dire avant de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Ils arrivèrent près du pont-levis.

-Mon fils, j'espère que tu continueras ton entrainement pendant mon absence. Marth m'a dit que vous alliez vous entraîner de nuit?

-Oui Père, fît Roy, son regard s'était animé à la simple prononciation du prénom de son professeur, une simple lueur qui ne passa pas inaperçue pour Ike. »

POV Ike

Bah ça alors! Mon cousin est amoureux! Qui l'eut cru? Et d'un homme en plus! Bon, je ne lui en veux pas, on trouve l'amour où on peut. Mais connaissant mon cousin, dieu seul sait à quel point il n'ose pas révéler ses sentiments. J'ai bien l'impression qu'il va falloir que je mette mon nez dans cette histoire. Après tout, un coup de pouce ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Procédons pas étape:

-D'abord, j'observe.

-Ensuite, j'attends le moment propice.

-Enfin, j'agis.

Ahlala, je suis trop bon pour être vrai.

Fin POV Ike

Pour commencer son observation, Ike allait furtivement assister aux entrainements de son cousin. Il pût déjà en tirer quelques conclusions.

Lorsque Roy avait du mal à faire un exercice, Marth venait contre lui. Il prenait ses mains dans les siennes et collait son torse sur son dos (son torse toujours dévêtu d'ailleurs) pour l'aider et à chaque fois le prince prenait une teinte écarlate. Donc la première conclusion d'Ike fût:

"P'tain, je rêve ou le prof lui fait du rentre dedans. Non, je ne rêve pas, ce mec est en train d'allumer mon cousin! J'aurai moins de travail que ce que je pensais finalement."

La seconde conclusion ne tarda pas à pointer son nez. Les exercices que lui donnait Marth n'étaient pas vraiment difficiles. Alors pourquoi Roy avait du mal à les exécuter et pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il appelait son professeur à l'aide, il souriait comme un attardé?

"Tiens, tiens, mon cousin serait en train de simuler pour attirer l'attention de ce Marth. Voilà qui est intéressant, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi entreprenant. Il faut croire que j'ai encore à apprendre sur mon cousin."

Le regard d'Ike se détourna du rouquin pour observer le jeune professeur. Ike resta un moment interdit.

"Je suis sûr que j'ai déjà vu ce gars-là quelque part... Mais où? En attendant, je crois que je viens d'avoir une idée parfaite, une idée à la Ike quoi! Pour forcer un peu le jeu de mes tourtereaux. CE soir, mon cousin passera à la casserole! Foi de Ike!"

L'idée de Ike était simple: Pousser son cousin dans les bras de son maître (l'idée n'a vraiment rien de génial). Pour se faire, il ne devait faire qu'une seule chose: Parler à Roy.

Ike se rendit donc dans la chambre de son cousin et patienta jusqu'à 22 heures, heure de la fin de l'entrainement.

La porte s'ouvrit.

« -Bah, ça alors! Roy, que fais-tu dans ma chambre?

-Mais c'est ma chambre! S'étonna Roy.

-Ton père m'a dit de dormir ici. Tu devras te trouver une autre chambre, fît Ike innocemment.

-Très bien! Je vais prendre des affaires et je me trouverai une autre chambre! Fît le jeune prince.

-Pourquoi pas dans l'écurie avec un certain maître d'épées?

Roy cessa tout geste et sembla pétrifier. Ike continua sur sa lancée.

-Tu croyais vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué mon cher cousin. Je te connais parfaitement et tu le sais. Quand vas-tu penser à lui avouer?

-... Mais je... je veux pas, je...je... balbutia le jeune rouquin.

-Maintenant tu y vas et tu ne discutes pas! T'as pas le choix de toute façon. Si tu ne vas pas dormir dans l'écurie, tu dormiras dehors, ajouta Ike.

-Mais c'est ma chambre!

-Maintenant c'est la mienne, bonne nuit! »

Cette fois, Roy n'avait pas le choix; il allait devoir aller dormir dans les écuries.

POV Ike

Mon plan se déroule à la perfection. Je suis trop bon! On devrait me décerner un oscar, n'est-ce pas? Maintenant, les choses sérieuses commencent!

Fin POV Ike

Roy avançait vers les écuries avec ses affaires dans les bras. Il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait dire à Marth, une fois là-bas. Il commença à réfléchir et se dit qu'il valait mieux dire la vérité.

Il arriva devant l'écurie et entra.

« -Roy? Que fais-tu là? Demanda Marth.

-Ben, mon cousin s'est approprié ma chambre alors je suis venu dormir ici, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère?

Marth sourit.

-Nan, bien sûr, fait comme chez toi, attends, je vais t'aider, ajouta-t-il voyant que Roy cherchait désespérément à joindre deux bottes de foin pour se faire un lit. »

Roy se plaça dos à la botte de foin et Marth poussait avec ses mains. Ils avaient parcourus quelques mètres lorsque Roy glissa, entraînant dans sa chute son maitre d'épées qui lui atterrit dessus. Leurs visages étaient très proches. Roy regardait Marth dans les yeux, un grand silence suivit, lorsque Roy prit l'initiative de rompre la distance qui séparait ses lèvres de celle du professeur. Leurs bouches se scellèrent pour un court baiser. Jusqu'à ce que Marth ne le rompt, regardant son élève avec un regard interrogatif.

« -Je... je suis désolé, je... »

Mais Roy n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Marth avait mis ses mains sur ses joues pour renouveler ce geste sensuel. Roy fût étonné d'abord puis se laissa aller à ses nouvelles sensations. Tandis que Marth approfondissait son baiser. Leurs langues se mélangèrent en une danse charnelle, chacune cherchant à dominer l'autre. La bouche du maître d'épées avait abandonné celle du jeune prince pour descendre le long de sa gorge et venir se perdre sur ses épaules où par un suçon, il le marqua comme sien. Ses mains vagabondèrent sous les vêtements du prince, caressant chaque centimètre de peau et mémorisant chaque détail. Sa bouche quitta l'épaule de Roy. Il retira son T-shirt, Roy l'imita. Les lèvres de Marth reprirent l'exploration du corps de son amant. Roy gémissait le nom de son maître, encourageant celui-ci à poursuivre sa douce torture. Les mains de Roy se perdirent dans la chevelure océan de Marth. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort et cela excitait Marth au plus haut point. Les mains de Roy retraçaient les muscles du dos de Marth pendant que celui-ci lui retira les dernières entraves de tissus. Il regardait avec convoitise l'objet de ses désirs, Roy, totalement nu et soumis à ses baisers ne fût plus que plaisirs et gémissements. De sa bouche, le maître caressait la hampe de chair fièrement dressée qui se trouvait devant ses yeux, arrachant des suppliques érotiques à son amant. Au bout d'un moment, Marth arrêta sa torture et sa bouche remonta le long du torse du prince. Puis après l'avoir embrassé avec passion, il le regarda dans les yeux, encrant son regard dans le sien.

« -Roy, si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, je comprendrai mais sache que depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, je n'ai jamais cesser de t'aimer.

Roy sourit, le cœur plus léger que jamais. Il était heureux et pour ça, il donnerait son être tout entier à Marth sans hésiter, ainsi sa décision fût vite prise.

-Prouves-moi que tu m'aimes, fais-moi l'amour, Marth, fais-le avec tout ce que tu ressent pour moi. »

Marth embrassa Roy en guise de réponse puis lui présenta deux doigts. Roy les lubrifia avec sa bouche tandis que le maître reprenait de plus belle sa douce torture. Lorsqu'il les jugea assez humide, il se plaça devant l'intimité du roux. Il regarda Roy puis voyant qu'il avait le feu vert, fît entrer un doigt en son amant. Ce dernier émit un petit cri de douleur. Marth ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que Roy s'habitua à cette présence inhabituelle. Au bout de quelques minutes, Roy en demanda plus, sa douleur s'étant faite remplacée par le plaisir. Marth ajouta donc un second doigt. Roy s'y était habitué et se mourrait sous Marth pour lui montrer qu'il était prêt. Jugeant son amant près, il retira ses doigts arrachant un cri de protestation au jeune prince. Marth se plaça entre les cuisses de Roy remplaçant ses doigts par son membre frémissant. Il entra doucement dans l'intimité du jeune homme lui arrachant une petite plainte de douleur vite remplacée par de petits gémissements. Lorsqu'il fût totalement en son amant, il lui laissa le temps de s'y habituer mais Roy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il tira le maître contre son corps pour un baiser passionné alors que celui-ci commençait à se mouvoir en lui. D'une main, il soutenait la tête de Roy contre la sienne, de l'autre, il levait la jambe du jeune prince pour lui offrir plus de sensations possibles. Ses mouvements de bassin se firent plus rapides et plus irréguliers, Roy avait du mal à retenir ses cris et ses gémissements de plaisirs. Marth continua à regarder Roy dans les yeux. Il voulait les voir se voiler par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait, il souhaitait voir son regard exploser lorsqu'il atteindra le 7ème ciel. Leurs corps continuèrent à se mouvoir lorsque Marth tira Roy contre son torse, s'appuya contre une poutre et fît s'asseoir Roy sur lui. Ce dernier ne retenait plus ces hurlements, il criait le nom de son amant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Marth, à présent, en dessous, admirait le visage du prince tout en accélérant ses mouvements de reins. Ils approchèrent tous les deux de l'extase suprême. Roy qui n'en pouvait plus, jouit sur le corps de son amant qui lui, se déversa dans l'intimité du roux. A bout de force, Roy se dégagea du membre du professeur pour venir se coucher à ses côtés. Marth passa son bras autour des épaules de Roy qui avait posé sa tête dans le coup du maître d'épées et ils s'endormirent ainsi, comblés, Roy se sentait heureux dans les bras de Marth et ce dernier ne se sentait comblé qu'aux côtés du rouquin. Ils furent emportés tous les deux dans les bras de Morphée.

Pendant ce temps, dans le donjon, Ike regardait par la fenêtre.

"Et voilà! C'était pas si difficile que ça et encore une nouvelle victoire à ajouter à mon palmarès! Demain, je parlerai avec mon cousin et je lui demanderai de baisser le son quand il hurle comme ça, ça va être drôle. Mais je me demande toujours où ai-je bien pu voir ce Marth? Et comment vont-ils faire pour l'avouer au tonton? Aïe, j'aurais dû penser à ça! On verra bien, je vais d'abord essayer d'en savoir plus sur Marth. Allez, au lit maintenant!"

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le jeune Ike s'endormit, attendant le lendemain en jubilant.

Le lendemain, vers midi.

« -Allez! Racontes, comment c'était, je veux tout savoir! Allez dit, dit! S'il te plaît mon cousin.

-Ike! Il ne s'est rien passé, dit Roy en détournant le regard.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu hier soir, ajouta Ike.

Roy devint rouge; Ike continua.

-Sérieux, tu hurles tellement fort que t'as réveillé la moitié des domestiques. Et qui plus est, je suis loin d'être sourd. Allez racontes!

Roy sourit, toujours aussi rouge. Il se gratta la joue.

-C'était euh... comment dire... les plus belles heures de ma vie.

-Ça, je m'en serais douté. Il va être midi, t'as qu'à l'inviter à manger avec nous. Comme ça, je ferais un peu plus connaissance.

Roy regarda Ike avec un regard d'assassin. Ike ajouta.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais pas te le piquer! Allez va. »

Le repas se passa dans une excellente humeur. Ike racontait ce qu'il avait entendu pendant la nuit. Roy était rouge vif tellement il était gêné et Marth... eh bien, Marth était mort de rire. Petit-à-petit, Ike commença à apprécier l'amant de son cousin.

« -Faut dire, cousin, que t'as bon goût. J'espère que vous resterez longtemps ensemble. Moi, je vais repartir chez moi.

-Vraiment? C'est dommage, dit Roy. Ça aurait été de bonnes vacances pour toi.

-Pff! Tu parles, j'ai dormi qu'une seule nuit ici!

-Arrêtes de te plaindre!

-Je ne me serais pas plaint si j'avais pu dormir sans être réveillé par un hurlement toutes les deux minutes. En plus, venant des écuries, ça résonne vachement, n'est-ce pas?

-... , Roy venait de redevenir rouge écarlate.

-Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne jusqu'au pont-levis? Dit Marth.

-Non! Ça ira, je suppose que vous avez d'autres choses bien plus intéressantes à faire. Ike fît un clin d'œil à Roy.

Marth acquiesça d'un sourire, prit son prince par la taille et lui susurra à l'oreille.

-Et si tu me faisais visiter ta chambre. »

Roy eu un petit rire coquin et attira Marth à sa suite. Ike sourit puis se tourna vers la sortie en se disant qu'il valait mieux qu'ils se débrouillent pour la suite.

Le maître se saisit avidement de la bouche de son amant qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire le moindre mot. L'ardeur du professeur l'étonna d'abord puis l'enchanta. Il se laissa aller contre Marth lorsque celui-ci le souleva en mettant ses mains sous les fesses du prince et s'aidant de la commode qui se trouvait contre le mur. Les vêtements furent vite jetés au milieu de la pièce. Les pensées de Roy n'avaient plus aucune cohérence lorsque le maître commença à ré-explorer, inlassablement, la moindre parcelle de chair qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il souleva le prince pour l'allonger sur le grand lit. Les mains de Roy vagabondèrent sur les épaules de Marth pour descendre le long de son dos finement musclé. Marth commença à préparer Roy, qui ne retenait plus ses gémissements, pendant qu'il laissait glisser sa langue sur la hampe de chair qui ne demandait qu'à être choyée. Malgré le plaisir croissant, Roy l'interrompit. Il ramena la bouche de Marth à ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné puis d'une soudaine impulsion du bassin, il fît basculer Marth sous lui. Roy était maintenant au-dessus. Marth lança un regard interrogatif à Roy qui lui murmura à l'oreille.

« S'il te plaît, laisses-moi prendre le contrôle. »

Sur ces paroles, Roy mordit le lobe de l'oreille de Marth qui gémit. Puis le jeune prince lui attacha avec un drap les mains à un barreau du lit avant de lui bander les yeux. Roy commença par embrasser son maître puis descendit à la découverte de ce corps parfait qui frissonnait sous les tortures du prince. Il descendait le long du torse, du ventre et du nombril. Marth gémissait, tout cela l'excitait. Il était totalement soumis aux caprices du prince. Ce dernier commença à lécher la base du membre du professeur. Puis, il remonta le long de la hampe de chair, suçotant, léchant par à-coups et torturant à sa guise son amant. Roy s'arrêta. Il regarda Marth et lui dit avec un sourire taquin.

« -Si tu veux que je continu, supplies-moi.

Marth n'avait jamais supplié personne, sur ce, il fît non de la tête. Roy s'était relevé avec un regard malin.

-Ah bon? Tu ne veux pas? Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais, dit-il en soufflant sur la hampe de chair fièrement dressée devant lui.

Marth se retenait de supplier mais son membre, tendu à en lui faire mal, lui criait qu'il souhaitait le contraire.

-Roy... je... j't'en prie... continues! »

Roy obtempéra. Il continua un peu sa torture avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche, ce qui arracha un râle rauque au maître d'épées. Roy retira le bandeau des yeux se Marth puis s'empala sur son membre frémissant s'arrachant un cri de douleur. Si Marth ne se serait pas retenu, il aurait jouit instantanément. Roy commença à bouger son bassin contre les reins du professeur qui n'en pouvait plus d'être attaché. Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées, le jeune prince détacha Marth qui s'était instantanément mit dans une position plus confortable. Il s'assit en prenant appuis sur la tête du lit. Il posa ses mains sur les fesses du prince, collant son torse à lui. L'orgasme explosa, Roy lança sa tête en arrière en hurlant le nom de son aimé qui jouit en lui. Roy tomba de fatigue; Marth se dégagea et déposa Roy sur le lit en prenant soin de mettre la tête rousse sur l'épaule du maître d'épées puis ils se reposèrent avant le souper.

Depuis quelques semaines, Roy vivait en plein bonheur avec son professeur. Le bonheur fût de courte durée car, en effet, le seigneur était rentré de son voyage d'Altéa. Il semblait être de très mauvaise humeur. Roy alla à sa rencontre.

« -Qu'y a-t-il père? Le traité a-t-il été signé?

-Non, le prince d'Altéa est parti pour une affaire importante dans un autre royaume. Il n'était pas là quand on est arrivé.

Le roi criait de colère, son plus grand désir serait de rallier son royaume à Altéa.

-D'ailleurs, mon fils, le roi d'Altéa n'a pas de fille, on ne pourra jamais se rallier à Altéa par le mariage. Mes espoirs sont fichus. »

Roy réfléchissait pendant que son père se morfondait sur son sort. Il se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas mentionner ses aventures avec Marth tout de suite. Il rejoignit son amant dans sa tour.

« -Marth, mon père est de retour.

-Tu lui as parlé de nous?

-Je m'en abstiens pour l'instant, il est de très mauvaise humeur.

-Ah bon? Et puis-je savoir pourquoi?

-Le plus grand rêve de mon père est de s'allier avec le royaume d'Altéa, je suppose que tu connais.

-J'en ai vaguement entendu parler.

-Il s'agit du royaume le plus puissant connu à ce jour. Bref, mon père y est allé et le prince n'était pas au rendez-vous. Je ne connais pas ce prince mais je lui en veux personnellement pour avoir fait déplacer mon père pour rien et avoir ainsi dénigré notre royaume. Si ce prince se croit si supérieur, je souhaite qu'il crève dans son orgueil.

-S'il a dit qu'il y avait plus important que ton royaume, c'est peut-être le cas, tu ne crois pas?

-Et bien, j'espère pour lui que ça..., Roy tilta, euh Marth?

-Oui mon coeur?

-Je ne t'ai jamais dit que le prince avait trouvé plus important que mon royaume, comment as-tu su?

Marth se rendit compte de sa gaffe.

-Euh... C'est-à-dire que ta tour... n'est pas très insonorisée, on entend très bien ce qui se passe dans le hall d'entrée.

-Ah d'accord, sourit Roy, Marth?

-Oui?

-Embrasses-moi.

-Viens d'abord ici, dit Marth en tapant sur le lit du prince. »

Roy s'était assis sur le lit et se blottit dans les bras protecteurs de son amant. Marth colla son torse au dos du jeune prince, plaça ses jambes de chaque côté de ce dernier et l'embrassa amoureusement. Un long baiser langoureux et doux à la fois. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant place au seigneur, ce qui effraya Roy.

« -Roy, mon fils, j'ai besoin de toi pour... le roi venait de s'apercevoir de la position des deux jeunes hommes, R... Roy! Tu... tu peux m'expliquer?

-Père, je...

-Maudit soit le maître d'épées! Profiter ainsi de l'innocence de mon fils!

-Non, père! Je l'ai décidé seul.

Une gifle du roi venait d'accueillir la réponse du prince. Marth venait d'hérisser le poil en serrant les poings.

-Quant à toi, Marth, tu seras enfermé dans le donjon en attendant mon jugement et je ne serais pas clément. »

Les gardes arrivèrent et ramenèrent le professeur dans le donjon sous les protestations du prince.

Pendant ce temps, à une trentaine de kilomètres de là.

"Ca y est, je m'en rappelle! Je sais où j'ai vu ce Marth! Mon dieu, il faut que je retourne à Pherae et au plus vite."

Ike enfourcha son cheval et partit au galop vers le royaume de son cousin, emmenant avec lui l'unique chance de bonheur qu'il restait à Roy.

Ce dernier suppliait son père de laisser le maître partir mais le roi allait avoir son jugement et avait déjà choisi quelle peine il allait endurer.

Le conseil se réunit dans la salle des jugements avec à sa tête, le roi lui-même. Les jurés firent appeler le prisonnier.

Marth était debout au banc des accusés, l'audience était levée et il attendait son jugement. Les jurées essayaient de faire changer d'avis le roi, en effet, la moitié d'entre eux souhaitait libérer le professeur. Malgré cela et vu la colère du roi, ils s'abstinrent.

« -Bien, le conseil vient de juger Marth ici présent selon les crimes suivants:

-Abus de confiance.

-Abus sur mineur.

-Pédophilie.

Sur ce, le conseil le juge coupable à subir la peine capitale: Marth, vous êtes condamné à...

-Attendez! Hurla Ike qui venait de défoncer la porte.

-Mon cher neveu, tu viens assister à la mort de ce traître, de ce fils de chien.

-Ne vous emportez pas, mon oncle, je suis au courant. Mais ce que je sais aussi, c'est que si vous tuez Marth, vous courrez à l'extinction du royaume de Pherae.

Le roi eu un rire étonné.

-Et pourquoi, je te pris?

-Tout simplement parce que le soi-disant maître d'épées, ici présent, n'est autre que le prince Marth, souverain d'Altéa et maître des plus puissantes armées.

Le jeune prince Roy, les jurés et le roi avaient les yeux ronds mais le roi ajouta.

-As-tu une preuve Ike?

-Mon oncle, répondez d'abord à ma question: Comment reconnaît-on le prince d'Altéa sans l'avoir jamais vu?

-Ben... Il porte une couronne en circlet avec une pierre de Midgard, une des plus rares au monde, en son milieu.

-Exact.

Ike se saisit du sac de Marth, fouilla une vingtaine de seconde et en sortit le célèbre circlet, étincelant, orné de la pierre azur du Midgard.

A ce moment, Roy croisa le regard de Marth qui lui fît signe de s'approcher pendant que le roi étudiait la couronne de plus près. Marth se pencha vers le prince et lui dit.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit que le prince d'Altéa avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper de ton royaume, il avait à s'occuper de son prince.

Roy sourit, à ce moment-là, la voix du roi se fît entendre. Elle était moins sûre que d'habitude.

-Bien... hum, détachez le prince. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, prince Marth, je me suis laisser emporter.

-Ne vous en faites pas mon ami, c'est oublié, dit Marth en enlassant son amant. Seigneur?

-Oui maître? Demanda le roi.

-Je souhaite rallier mon royaume au vôtre.

Le roi allait hurler sa joie lorsque Marth le coupa.

-Mais... en échange, je souhaite quelque chose.

-Ce que vous voudrez prince, ce que vous souhaiterez.

-Je souhaite unir mon royaume au votre comme la tradition l'exige.

Le roi souriait et hocha la tête positivement, laissant Roy perplexe.

-Quelle tradition, Marth? Demanda le jeune roi.

Marth sortit un écrin de son sac. En l'ouvrant, Roy découvrit une magnifique bague ornée d'un rubis.

-Celle-ci, Roy, mon amour, veux-tu m'épouser?

Roy hurla sa joie comme jamais auparavant.

-Oui! Oui! Ouiiiiiiiii!

Il sauta au cou de Marth pour un long baiser.

-Roy, je t'aime, dit Marth avant de s'emparer à nouveau des lèvres de son amant. »

Heureux, le roi offrit sa tournée à la brasserie du royaume et notre jeune prince, Roy, vécut une vraie vie de princesse!


End file.
